


Inappropriate Excitement

by tinypearl32



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Shibari, Teasing, the lightest dubcon possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypearl32/pseuds/tinypearl32
Summary: Fic prompt: "I wish you would write a fic where... Genji gets caught in Widowmaker's (literal) web and ends up getting teased ;)"





	Inappropriate Excitement

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

The voice insinuated itself into Genji's consciousness like water dripping in a cave. 

The last thing he remembered was rounding a corner in the warehouse Overwatch was infiltrating, walking into something silky, and the hiss of something releasing before he passed out. 

Genji felt weak, and woozy; his system was supposed to filter out poisons though, Angela had made sure of that-

A shifting of shadows, and Widowmaker materialized from the darkness. 

Upon spotting her, Genji tried to move—to do anything, really—but whatever had him bound wasn't yielding. He couldn't even shift his helmeted head to get a good look at it. 

"Don’t struggle, _mon cheri_ , it will only make them tighter." A smirk flitted over the sniper's lips as she walked closer. She pulled a compact out of a hidden pocket and flipped it open so Genji could see his reflection with dawning horror. 

A haphazard tangle of pulsing string wrapped around him from head to mid-torso in the small mirror. It was only a shade lighter than his armor, flickering with purple and gold and green like a demented Mardi Gras decoration. 

"Carbon fibre webbing, very new, very experimental. And just look what a tasty thing I caught! See, it’s already bonded to you."

Genji had just a glimpse more of the wires before she snapped the compact shut again, and he had to suppress a shudder. The twisted lines had resolved into intricately twined cords in that instant and he was left breathless– it had been a long time since he'd been tied up this thoroughly; the last time surely was when he was wholly human and under much different circumstances, but he couldn't help the thrill that shot through him. 

The staccato clack of her high heels as she walked closer made his eyes jump towards her. 

"Elevated heartrate, breath quickening, heat signature increasing; nothing hides from my sight, little sparrow." Widowmaker ran one long nail along the center of his chestplate, trailing it over one shoulder as she moved around him. 

Genji's throat clicked as he swallowed. He followed her movements as far as his visor would allow him; it was disconserting when she walked behind him. 

"The others can’t see past your exoskeleton, but I can. After all, creatures with hard shells have similar things to protect, to hide."

Widowmaker's parting words echoed in his ears. 

_"Come find me when you want another taste, mon poussin."_

* * *

When Jesse found him an indeterminate amount of time later, Genji still couldn't move. The cowboy threw him bodily over his shoulder instead of trying to untangle the wires around him, carrying the cyborg back to their lift. 

Genji could practically feel him burning with curiosity. "Please don’t ask."

Jesse walked past the rest of the team and gently set Genji on a row of seats in the plane, then went forward to talk with Lena. 

"Hm." Genji looked up to see his brother in his field of vision. Hanzo raised an eyebrow. 

He felt himself flush behind his mask. "It’s not like that!"

The archer's gaze darted toward the cockpit and back, lingering on the bonds that still held him. His other eyebrow joined its twin, incredulous. 

"It's not! It’s- Hanzo, get back here!"


End file.
